Saint Concert Part 1: Super Junior ala Saint Seiya
by Fira Smiley
Summary: Saori mengadakan konser antar saint, dan Shun diberi tugas untuk mengoordinir sebuah persembahan yang merupakan perwakilan para bronzies. Tapi, di waktu yang sama, para bronzies juga lagi demam SuJu. Akankah kejadian ini membantu Shun? Ingat,Shunnya cewek
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Consert. Part 1:Super Junior Ala Saint Seiya**

Shun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk fokus kepada pikirannya. Saat ini, dia sedang duduk di meja makan, memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Karena, tahu nggak kenapa? Karena, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Bhan dan bahkan nii-san nya sendiri sedang menonton konser Super Junior di TV, dan volume nya keras banget. Apalagi, kalau ditambah sorakan mereka. _Ngapain juga sih, sorak-sorak? Gak pas di lokasinya aja lho... _pikir Shun.

Tapi, lama kelamaan, Shun sudah gak kuat. Akhirnya, ia pun berdiri dan teriak. "WOI! Berissik banget sih! Apaan sih, sampai sorak-sorak gak jelas gitu? Kalian gak pas di lokasi konsernya aja lho! Paling nggak, bantuin aku sedikit dong! Aku dikasih tugas nih, sama Nona Saori!," saking kerasnya ia teriak, sampai mengalahkan suara volume TV, ke-9 cowok itu langsung mematikan TV, dan memandang Shun dengan takut.

"Emangnya, kamu dikasih tugas apa sama Nona Saori, dek?," tanya Ikki.

"Dia bilang, dia mau ngadain konser antar saints termasuk saint-saint asgard dan possedion. Jadi, dia minta kita buat persembahan sebagai perwakilan dari para Bronzies," kata Shun. Dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Oh, sorry deh, kalau gitu. Kapan konser ini?," kata Shiryu.

"3 minggu lagi. Dan, aku butuh bantuan kalian,". Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang masuk ke otak Shun. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar memandang 9 orang cowok itu.

"Oh-oh. Senyuman itu pertanda buruk," kata Seiya berjalan mundur dua langkah.

"K-kamu mau ngapain kita?," tanya Hyoga ikut takut.

"Berhubung, kita disuruh buat persembahan, dan kalian semua sedang sibuk dengan Super Junior... Gimana, kalau kita ber-10 perform kayak SuJu aja?," kata Shun.

"Tunggu, bersepuluh? Maksudmu apa? Kita kan Cuma 9," tanya Jabu.

"Ya, termasuk aku lah, Unicorn!," kata Shun setengah berteriak di depan Jabu.

"Kamu? Ikut? Nyanyi? Kayak SuJu? Hahahahahahahaha...! Gak Level!," kata Bhan ketawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Gak percaya? Denger ya ini!," kata Shun. Lalu ia mulai menyanyikan reff nya Bonamana. Dengan seketika, mulut para Bronzies yang lain terbuka lebar. Mereka tak pernah mendengar Shun nyanyi sebelumnya. Dan, ternyata, suaranya mantap! "Gimana? Loe semua percaya gak sekarang?," tanya Shun.

Semua saint hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Nah, gimana ini jadinya? Setuju gak kalian semua, kalau kita jadi SuJu?," tanya Shun lagi. Keadaan hening sejenak. "Ayolah! Kalian semua sedang demam SuJu akhir-akhir ini. Dan, sekarang merupakan giliran kalian untuk menjadi mereka! Masa, kalian gak mau!," kata Shun.

"Oke deh," kata semua saint serempak.

"Cool! Besok, kita mulai pembagian membernya," kata Shun sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Well, sekarang aku mau tidur. Udah jam 9.30 nih. Good Night Everyone!,". Dia segera pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara, yang lainnya... Nonton TV lagi..

-*Behind the Scene*-

Fira: Yes! Chapter 1 sudah selesai. Besok tinggal mikirin pembagian member nya!

Alberich(kapan dia ku masukin?): Eh, Fir, katanya Asgard Warrior juga, ya? Kita bakal ngapain di konser itu?

Fira: Itu akan aku bahas di fanfic satunya. Part 2 dari Saint Consert. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masuk dari mana? Pintu kamarku kan, aku kunci.

Alberich: Oh, itu. Gampang, kemarin aku nyuri kunci kamarmu.

Fira: WHAT? AAALL...BEEE...RICH...! (ngejar alberich sambil mukulin dia pake gangang sapu)

Alberich: WAAA...! AMPIIUUUNNN...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, menurutmu, kita nanti disuruh nyanyi lagu yang mana ya?," tanya Nachi kepada 8 orang temannya itu. Mereka sedang duduk di teras sambil minum teh hijau.

"Kalau tebakanku sih, ya, lagu mereka yang akhir-akhir ini lagi terkenal," kata Ichi.

"Gimana kalau kita taruhan? Yang tebakannya bener, nanti kita kasih masing-masing Rp. 2000. Gimana, setuju gak?," usul Jabu.

"Boleh juga tuh. 2000 gak banyak-banyak kok.," kata Ikki.

"Oke, aku nebak Bonamana," kata Jabu.

"Aku A-Cha," kata Seiya.

"Sorry sorry," kata Shiryu.

"I'm Walking to The Day," kata Geki.

"It's You," kata Nachi.

"No Other," kata Hyoga.

"Aku Miracle," kata Ichi.

"Aku Don't Don aja deh," kata Bhan.

"Kalau aku, jelas. Mr. Simple!," kata Ikki.

Tiba-tiba, Shun datang. "Hey Boys! Ayo kita lapangan. Biar bisa luas latihannya. Terus, kan juga belum sempat pembagian membernya. Ayo, cepat. Waktu kita Cuma sedikit. Belum kostumnya dan bla bla bla. Come On!," kata Shun sambil berlari ke lapangan diikuti 9 cowok itu.

"Oke. Mari kita bagi membernya," kata Shun sambil membuka daftar member Super Junior. "Siapa jadi Leeteuk?,"

"Aku dong! Please...!," kata Jabu.

"Ya ya. Oke. Kyuhyun?,".

"Aku!," teriak Seiya.

"Oke. Kalau Siwon?,"

Langsung semua orang mengangkat tangan mereka dan rame dengan kata "AKU!".

"Waduh, kalau udah banyak gini. Harus aku yang milih nih," semua saint langsung diam dan memperhatikan Shun dengan muka serius. "Hmm..., aku pilih... Hyoga aja deh,"

"Yes! Yes! Aku jadi Siwon!," Hyoga langsung lompat-lompat.

"Aduh. Shun pasti milih Hyoga karena dia suka ama dia!," kata Geki.

"What? Enak aja loe ya! Gue itu suka sama orang lain!," kata Shun.

"Oya? Kalau gitu sama siapa?," kata Nachi.

"Ada deh. Ntar aku beritahu. Sekarang Heechul?," kata Shun.

"Aku aja deh!," kata Shiryu.

"Woke, woke. Donghae?,"

"Aku boleh kan?," kata Nachi.

"Iya boleh. Ryeuwook?,"

"Aku! Aku!," kata Ichi.

"Iya. Oke. Semangat banget ya. Sungmin?,"

"Aku ya!," kata Ikki.

"Alright. Eunhyuk?,"

"Aku deh.," kata Geki.

"Berarti, Shindong Bhan ya!,"

"Okelah. Eh, kamu jadi siapa?," kali ini ganti Bhan yang nanya.

"Aku Yesung!," kata Shun.

"Udah dapat peran semua kan? Jadi, kita nyanyi apa nih Shun?," tanya Jabu. Semua saint langsung ikut dengerin karena inget sama taruhan mereka tadi.

"Kita bakal nyanyi... Mr. Simple!," kata Shun. Dengan seketika, Ikki pun langsung bersorak-sorai. "Loh? Nii-san kenapa?,".

"Gini, tadi kita taruhan. Tentang lagu apa yang bakal kita nyanyiin. Yang menang, dapat 2 ribu dari masing-masing cowok. Dan, tebakanku yang benar! Karena, aku milih Mr. Simple!," jelas ikki.

"Oh. Ternyata begitu. Yaudah deh. Tapi, minta uangnya nanti aja ya. Sekarang, ayo kita latihan dulu. Aku bawa laptopku nih. Kita lihat dulu videonya. Biar, nanti bisa lebih mudah memperagakannya," kata Shun sambil membuka laptopnya, ia segera memainkan Video Super Junior Mr. Simple. Yang punya lagunya tolong mainkan ya...

Because I naughty, naughty,  
[Leeteuk] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple  
Because I naughty, naughty

[Kyuhyun] Sesangi ne mang daero an dwindago hwaman nemyeon andwae keu reol pilyo opji  
[Siwon] Keokcheong-do paljada jakeun ire nomu yeonyeonhaji marja mome chuji ana

[Heechul] Sojeoki chuwatdaga napatdaga keureon keoji mwo cheung! seolchikhi uratdaga  
Teoreochyeotda keureon taedo itji

[Donghae] Eocheomyeon kwaenchanha swiweo kaneun keotdo chua modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,  
Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun keonikka.

[Yesung] Keuttaega namja-ramyeon chingul manna sul han chane teoreobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright

[Ryeowook] Keuttaega yeoja-ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kot kotchi apa  
Chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
[Sungmin] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka

Blow Your Mind ([Eunhyuk] kara Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind ([Leeteuk] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)  
Blow Your Mind ([Shindong] Kaja Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind ([Shindong] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha)

[Sungmin] Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara  
[Leeteuk] Mwo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke  
Hamyeon dwiji.

[Ryeowook] Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright  
[Eunhyuk] Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)

Dance!  
(music)

[Leeteuk] jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna  
Just Get It Get It  
[Leeteuk] Sosohan iltaree jaemi.  
[Shindong] Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna  
Just Grab It Grab It  
Kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki

(Because I Naughty, Naughty)

[Kyuhyun] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro mirwodugo  
[Yesung] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja  
Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
[Ryeowook] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka

Blow Your Mind ([Heechul] kara Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind ([Heechul] ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo)  
Blow Your Mind ([Donghae] kaja Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple

"Ya Ampun! Bagaimana kita bisa sehebat itu dalam 3 minggu?," kata Seiya kaget, apalagi ketika melihat bagian narinya.

"Itulah makanya, aku ingin kita semua bekerja keras. Biar, hasilnya bisa bagus! Sekarang, ayo kita mulai dengan nyanyiannya. Ini liriknya," kata Shun sambil memberikan masing-masing saint selembar kertas.

Dan, mereka menghabiskan sisa hari itu berlatih menyanyi.

-*Behind the Scene*-

Fira: Yeah! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga!

Hyoga: Yes! Yes! Aku jadi Siwon!

Seiya: Apaan sih? Terlalu bersemangat kali!

Hyoga: Iya dong. Siwon kan, banyak penggemarnya. Sering dipakai bintang iklan lagi!

Seiya: Apanya! Leeteuk penggemarnya banyak juga kok! Malah, ada lho orang yang gak suka Siwon!

Hyoga: Gak Mungkin! Semua orang itu suka Siwon!

Fira: Udah dhe! Ribut banget sih jadi orang! Apalagi si cygnus ini! Yang gak suka sama Siwon itu juga ada!

Hyoga: Emangnya siapa?

Fira: Aku gak terlalu suka Siwon! Temenku, Taqiyya juga gak terlalu suka.

Ikki: Nah, kan, Fira ikutan bikin ribut juga.

Shun: Aku aja deh yang meng-akhiri ini. Eh-em.. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Nantikan chapter berikutnya dan tolong review ya! (menghormat gaya balerina).


	3. Chapter 3

**Di Chap ini bakal ada romance sedikit, ya . To the Story:**

**Chapter 3**

"Kara Mr. Simple," nyanyi semua. Mereka bersepuluh sudah berlatih selama 5 hari sekarang, dan, suaranya sudah lumayan bagus lah, cuma butuh beberapa latihan lagi.

"Oke. Good job everyone! Istirahat," kata Shun sambil mengambil gelas berisi Pop Ice.

"Hey, Shun, kapan kita mulai belajar narinya?," tanya Jabu.

"Malah aku yang nanya kalian. Kalian udah siap belom buat belajar tariannya?," tanya Shun balik.

"Err... Belum juga sih," kata Jabu.

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu ntar dulu. Istirahat aja dulu sekarang," kata Shun meminum Pop Ice nya.

"Oke deh," kata Jabu kembali mengunyah kripik kentang nya.

_Tiit..tiit.. Tiit..tiit. _HP Shun berbunyi. Ketika diambil dari kantongnya, tulisannya: **1 new message: Alberich**. _Wah, Alberich SMS gue. Ngapain ya? _pikir Shun sambil membuka SMS nya. Jadi, terjadilah percakapan antara mereka yang seperti ini:

**Alberich: **Hai Shun. Loe lagi ngapain?

**Shun:** Aku lagi istirahat. Barusan selesai latihan. Kalau loe?

**Alberich:** Sama. Eh, loe udah denger tentang ada konser antar saints?

**Shun:** Udah. Ini barusan lagi latihan buat konser itu.

**Alberich:** Oh. Kalian mau ngapain nanti di konser itu?

**Shun: **Kami mau perform kayak Super Junior. Kalau kalian?

**Alberich: **Kami mau jadi SMASH. Ih, keren ya, jadi Super Junior.

**Shun: **SMASH juga keren kok. Eh, udah dulu ya. Ini mau latihan lagi.

**Alberich: **Oke. Kita juga mau latihan lagi nih. Bye...

Setelah pesan Alberich yang terakhir itu, Shun mengunci tombol HP nya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantongnya.

"Hey, ayo latihan lagi!," ajak Seiya.

"Oke," jawab semua orang. Musik pun dimulai.

Because I naughty, naughty,  
[Jabu] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple  
Because I naughty, naughty

[Seiya] Sesangi ne mang daero an dwindago hwaman nemyeon andwae keu reol pilyo opji  
[Hyoga] Keokcheong-do paljada jakeun ire nomu yeonyeonhaji marja mome chuji ana

[Shiryu] Sojeoki chuwatdaga napatdaga keureon keoji mwo cheung! seolchikhi uratdaga  
Teoreochyeotda keureon taedo itji

[Nachi] Eocheomyeon kwaenchanha swiweo kaneun keotdo chua modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,  
Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun keonikka.

[Shun] Keuttaega namja-ramyeon chingul manna sul han chane teoreobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright

[Ichi] Keuttaega yeoja-ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kot kotchi apa  
Chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
[Ikki] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka

Blow Your Mind ([Geki] kara Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind ([Jabu] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)  
Blow Your Mind ([Bhan] Kaja Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind ([Bhan] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha)

[Ikki] Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara  
[Jabu] Mwo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke  
Hamyeon dwiji.

[Ichi] Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright  
[Geki] Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)

Dance!  
(music)

[Jabu] jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna  
Just Get It Get It  
[Jabu] Sosohan iltaree jaemi.  
[Bhan] Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna  
Just Grab It Grab It  
Kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki

(Because I Naughty, Naughty)

[Seiya] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro mirwodugo  
[Shun] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja  
Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
[Ichi] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka

Blow Your Mind ([Shiryu] kara Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind ([Shiryu] ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo)  
Blow Your Mind ([Nachi] kaja Mr. Simple)  
Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple

"Wow! Aku beneran gak percaya kita sudah bisa menyanyikannya!," kata Seiya setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi.

"Iya, aku juga," kata Shiryu.

"Eh, kalian tahu kan, kalau nanti para asgardian bakal tampil juga di konser itu?," kata Shun.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?," tanya Bhan.

"Gini, tadi aku kan sms-an sama si Alberich, dia bilang mereka bakal perform jadi SMASH lho!," kata Shun.

"Oya?," tanya Hyoga. Shun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wuaah.. Gak nyangka kalau mereka bakal dapat ide yang keren gitu!," kata Seiya.

"Iya. Aku juga lho. Pikirku, mereka bakal buat performance yang biasa aja gitu. Ternyata, jadi SMASH. Beneran gak kebayang dalam pikiran deh!," sambung Shiryu.

"Tunggu, kapan kamu SMS sama Alberich nya?," tanya Ikki mengubah subjek.

"Em, tadi pas kita lagi istirahat," jawab Shun.

"Ngapain kamu SMS sama dia?," tanya Ikki lagi.

"Ya, nggak ada. Dia yang pertama SMS aku, nanya lagi ngapain, ya terus aku jawab lho," jawab Shun lagi. Tapi, entah kenapa, mukanya berkeringat kayak orang gugup.

"Oh. Tapi, kenapa kamu berkeringat kayak orang gugup gitu?," tanya Ikki lagi.

"Hah? Masa? Nggak kok!," kata Shun mengelap keringatnya, tapi tetap saja kayak orang gugup.

"Oya? Kayaknya, ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyiin deh!," sambung Hyoga.

"Nggak kok!," kata Shun tetap gugup.

"Bohong. Shun bohong!," kata Seiya ikut campur.

"Beneran lho!," kata Shun.

"Kayaknya ada hubungannya deh, sama yang barusan dia omongin tadi!," kata Jabu.

"Emangnya, aku tadi ngomong apa?," tanya Shun berusaha membela diri.

"Tentang kamu SMS-an sama Alberich," kata Nachi.

"Err...," Shun bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Eh, jangan-jangan...," kata Ichi.

"Nggak kok. Nggak!," kata Shun. **(ada apa sih ini?)**

"Hayo...! Ada apa antara kamu dan Alberich?," goda Geki.

"Oke, OKE! Aku bilang!," Teriak Shun. Semua saint langsung tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya... Aku suka sama Alberich... Senang sekarang?," kata Shun.

Keadaan hening sejenak, lalu: "Ciieeee!," kata semua saint bersamaan.

"Loe serius Shun?," tanya Ikki.

"Iya...," kata Shun tersenyum. Pipinya mulai merona merah.

"Wah. Gak nyangka nih!," kata Shiryu.

"Hehe, iya," sambung Seiya.

"Udah deh. Latihan lagi aja yuk! Biar besok aku udah bisa ngelatih tariannya!," kata Shun.

"Oke deh...," kata semuanya. Mereka kembali latihan lagi.

-Malam itu-

Shun berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Semua teman-teman ditambah kakaknya sudah tidur. Tapi, entah kenapa dia belum bisa tidur. Shun melihat ke jam digital yang ada di meja sebelah kasurnya. Terlihat 22:30. _Haduuh. Udah jam setengah sebelas, kok aku tetep gak bisa tidur ya? _pikir Shun.

Tiba-tiba, HP Shun berbunyi. Ia mengambilnya dan ternyata, ada SMS... dari Alberich. _Ada apa ya, kok SMS malam-malam? _pikir Shun sambil membuka pesannya. Terjadi percakapan lagi deh.

**Alberich: **Malam Shun... Udah tidur belum?

**Shun: **Belum kok. Ntah kenapa, gak bisa tidur.

**Alberich: **Kasian. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kalian nanti bakal nyanyi lagu SuJu yang mana?

**Shun: **Mr. Simple. Kalau kalian?

**Alberich: **I Heart You. Kamu kenapa kok belum tidur?

**Shun: **Gak tahu nih. Dari tadi nyoba tidur, gak bisa-bisa. Kamu sendiri kok belum tidur?

**Alberich: **Aku lagi mikirin sesuatu... ;)

**Shun: **Apa yang lagi kamu pikirkan?

**Alberich: **Aku mikirin kamu...

**Shun: **Hah? Beneran nih? =D

**Alberich: **Iya. Kamu mau nggak nanti habis konser itu jalan-jalan sebentar sama aku?

**Shun: **Boleh-boleh.

**Alberich: **Oke deh. Eh, udah dulu ya. Aq udh ngantuk nih, mau tidur. Good Night.

**Shun: **Oke. Good Night...

Setelah itu, baru Shun bisa tidur. Sepertinya ia memang memikirkan Alberich selama ini...

-*Behind the Scene*-

Semua: Cieee...! Shun sama Alberich ni yee...!

Shun dan Alberich: (pipi nya merona semerah buah apel)

Fira: Hahaha. Kalian berdua so sweet banget ya. Emang cocok deh!

Shun: Makasih...

Alberich: Iya, makasih.

Fira: Iya, sama-sama. Readers, nantikan chapter berikutnya ya! Jangan lupa review!


End file.
